1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal routing apparatus and a signal routing program that are adapted to set signal routes among a plurality of displayed components by interconnecting the same.
2. Related Art
Software programs are known in which a plurality of functional circuits are displayed in blocks on display means and these blocks are interconnected with lines, thereby setting logical signal communications routes between the functional circuits. This software is executed on computer to provide a signal routing apparatus. In this signal routing apparatus, one block (namely, one functional circuit) displayed on display means has a plurality of input terminals and output terminals and, by use of a cursor as a pointer, an input terminal and an output terminal to be interconnected are selected one by one to interconnect the selected input terminal and output terminal, thereby providing logical signal routing.